


Недоразумение

by WTF HPxTR 2021 (HPxTR)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Antichrist, Auror Harry Potter, Gen, WTF HPxTR 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:55:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29880774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPxTR/pseuds/WTF%20HPxTR%202021
Summary: AU, в котором Том Риддл не был обычным волшебником. «Лорд Волдеморт» не воскресает на 4 курсе обучения Гарри. Гарри успешно сдает экзамены и поступает в Аврорат. Проходит несколько лет. Магглы уверенно обгоняют волшебников в негласной гонке вооружений. Начинается Третья Мировая/Магическая Война. Мальчик-который-выжил вынужден искать способ выжить еще раз вместе с другими аврорами и сотрудниками Министерства.
Kudos: 11
Collections: Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (божественное)





	Недоразумение

И все-таки Гарри верил в глубине души (наверное, на это повлияли тетя Петунья и дядя Вернон), что в тюрьмах содержатся только отъявленные преступники. Можно было надеяться, что однажды там окажется Дадли...

Чего уж точно никогда не могло быть — экскурсии в Азкабан.

Не инспекции, а вылазки, которую он организовал подпольно. Шоколадку одному, подписанную карточку — другому, сову — третьему. Не так уж много нужно волшебникам, когда вокруг рушатся давно установленные правила.

На днях всех пациентов Мунго отправили по домам. Гарри услышал об этом от Невилла, который не знал, что делать с родителями. Не знал заклинаний, правил... ничего не знал, а их просто... ну, вернули.

Дамблдор повторял (сказывалась старость?), что все это «мелочи». Не страшно, что людям запрещено появляться в больших городах. Не страшно, что Мунго закрыли. Не страшно, что аврорам снова разрешили использовать Непростительные...

«Он ебнулся», — метко прокомментировал Рональд Уизли, известный бизнесмен, владелец кафе в Косом Переулке.

«Ладно тебе, Рон, он ведь имел дело с Волдемортом и Гриндельвальдом», — ответил ему Гарри тогда... сколько?.. неделю назад? Тогда еще не вступила в силу поправка о Непростительных.

Теперь Гарри шел по коридорам Азкабана, прикрываясь щитом Патронуса, потому что опасался, что лань вызовет большие вопросы у охраны, переведенной на чрезвычайный режим. Патронус мог прогнать всех дементоров с этажа, вот только после этого Гарри точно оказался бы на ковре Министра.

Всего-то и надо было — выяснить, ну... так... мелочи, пустяки. Кое-что, что он прочел в одном из отчетов о проведенных допросах.

— Ой-ой-ой, какой сладенький мальчик! — кричала вслед седовласая сумасшедшая дама. Гарри знал, что это Беллатриса Лестрейндж, знал, что она натворила, но у него не было времени возиться со старухой, тем более когда она была в таком состоянии... Еще заставят ухаживать за ней дома, а Джинни и так отчитала его за малыша хвостороги. Мол, тот слишком опасен... Вряд ли она обрадуется сошедшей с ума Пожирательнице Смерти...

Нет, Беллатриса сейчас была совершенно бесполезна для Гарри...

«Барти Крауч», — хитро улыбаясь свертку с подписанными карточками Ос шепнул архивист.

Барти Крауч знал то, чего не знало большинство Пожирателей. По слухам, он знал, где находится нечто дорогое Темному Лорду, некое оружие, способное принести разрушения, сопоставимые, как считала Гермиона, с ядерным взрывом.

«Ты не перегибаешь?» — нахмурился Гарри, когда она впервые сказала ему об этом на их тайном месте недалеко от входа в Министерство. Ей шло быть членом Ордена Феникса — Гарри бы никогда не решился. Еще больше ей шло его возглавлять, и хоть она повторяла, что это все Дамблдор... ну... короче, все понимали, что Дамблдор давно тронулся, и если кого стоило слушать — так это Гермиону Грейнджер. Особенно когда она потеряла родителей в Битве при МАКУСА и перестала колебаться, беспокоясь об их благополучии. Гарри было ее очень жаль, но их смерть как будто сделала ее живее.

«Гарри, я уверена, что Крауч знает, где найти оружие», — шепнула Гермиона. Она, как Аластор Муди, с подозрением осматривалась вокруг, выискивая опасность.

Гарри ей не поверил. Тогда не поверил. Решил, что она слишком подавлена смертью родителей. Но когда в сотне ярдов от Хогвартса взорвалась ядерная бомба... ну, тогда даже Гарри понял, что к чему. Дело было уже не в том, кто верил в человечность магглов, и кто не верил в это... Дело было в выживании.

И вот Гарри пробрался в Азкабан, прошел мимо сумасшедшей Лестрейндж до камеры, над которой висела табличка: «Бартемиус Крауч-младший».

— Эй! — крикнул Гарри.

— Нет-нет-нет-нет... — забормотало существо в камере.

Гарри слушал бормотание, надеясь, что оно прекратится, но заключенный перебирал интонации, то затихал, то начинал говорить громче. Быстро стало понятно, что ожидать, когда Крауч сам обратит на него внимание, бесполезно.

Гермиона передала ему на клочке пергамента фразу, которую можно было сказать «в крайнем случае». Атака САС на Косую Аллею вроде как могла сойти за «крайний случай», поэтому Гарри шепнул сквозь крошечную решетку окошка:

— Темный Лорд возродится вновь.

«Нет-нет-нет» затихло сразу же. Гарри использовал Люмос, но заключенный, должно быть, прижался к ближней стене, а может, забрался под матрас... Его не было видно.

— Барти? Барти Крауч?

— Кто ты?

Гарри отшатнулся от решетки. Безумные глаза уставились на него, обгрызенные до крови ногти блестели в свете Люмоса слюной и сукровицей. Тощие длинные пальцы сжимали решетку.

— Кто ты?! — заорал заключенный.

Он был совсем не похож на колдографию в личном деле. Тот Барти выглядел лощеным аристократом с презрительной ухмылкой. Этот так сильно напоминал Алису и Фрэнка Лонгботтомов, что Гарри невольно вспомнил последний разговор с Невиллом о том, как тот не может больше выносить крики.

— Кто ты? — прошептал заключенный, глядя на Гарри с интересом.

— Я выведу тебя отсюда, — ответил тот.

— Хорошо, — согласился Барти совершенно нормальным, вменяемым тоном.

«Он ведь не мог придуриваться в Азкабане столько лет?» — спросил себя Гарри.

У него не было ответа на этот вопрос, даже возможности сопоставить факты. Все происходило так быстро, что он должен был полагаться на интуицию и сведения, которые иногда могли передать друзья и союзники. Утром он получил от Седрика сову с клочком пергамента, на котором было написано: «Фадж убит, действуй». Дело близилось к полуночи, но ни одного сообщения от Седрика с тех пор не поступало, и Гарри был почти уверен, что тот тоже мертв, но не хотел спрашивать... хотел думать о Седрике как о живом. Еще хотя бы один день.

— Пикнешь — убью, — пообещал Гарри, накидывая на Барти мантию-невидимку отца. Барти не попытался ни пикнуть, ни ответить. Шел рядом, нервно подрагивая от шорохов, но в остальном вел себя как образцовый заключенный под конвоем.

Они покинули Азкабан через несколько минут. Никто не попытался их остановить. Гарри знал, что штат охранников сократили вдвое — остальных направили на защиту более важных объектов. Время было идеальным для побега, хотя никто не пытался его совершить. Бежать с защищенного дементорами острова в мир, который разлетается на части? Даже в Азкабане не было таких безумцев.

Разве что Барти... И Гарри, если уж на то пошло.

— Как тебя зовут? — спросил Барти, когда они оказались на метлах в паре футов над океаном.

— Гарри Поттер, — ответил Гарри.

— Я так и думал, — ответил Барти.

Его глаза были такими нормальными и вменяемыми, что Гарри стало жутко.

— Мы аппарируем к моим знакомым, — сказал он. Протянул руку, схватил обслюнявленные пальцы с потрескавшейся кожей. Сконцентрировался на месте, в которое хотел попасть, и обратился к магии, скрепя сердце.

Много лет после окончания Хогвартса он аппарировал инстинктивно, но за последний месяц услышал столько историй про рассечение, что перед каждым перемещением невольно замирал. Магглы научились использовать технологии для предотвращения аппарации, защитили военные базы, больницы... Поставили барьеры там, где волшебники не ожидали. Например, в центре Лондона. Гарри не было на месте, но Гермиона передала ему пару колдографий, где возле достопримечательностей был аккуратно выложен... ну, там было что-то вроде фарша из людей. И Гарри очень не хотел превратиться в такую массу, потому что это был билет в один конец. Ни волшебники, ни магглы не могли спасти того, кто был рассечен на такое количество кусочков.

«Они же, наверное, сразу умерли?» — предположил Гарри.

«Я надеюсь», — хрипло ответила Гермиона. Хоть она и умела накладывать основные защитные заклинания за долю секунды, врать она все еще не научилась. Возможно, поэтому ей и доверяли.

— Мы так и будем висеть над водой, Гарри Поттер? — спросил Барти.

Его вопрос подстегнул Гарри.

Они аппарировали. Успешно, судя по тому, что Гарри сохранил способность оценить это.

Метлы зависли над землей возле Норы. Из дома выбежали Джинни, Рон, миссис Уизли. Барти Крауч-младший свалился на лужайку, его стошнило. Возможно, он не испытывал на себе действие чар перемещения лет двадцать. Кто знает, как обращались с ним в Азкабане...

— Гарри! Гарри! — закричала Джинни, сгребая Гарри окрепшими за последние месяцы руками. Ее объятья ощущались как парализующее проклятье. Она долго не отпускала его, прижимаясь к груди.

— Все нормально, все нормально, — повторил он несколько раз. Почти как Барти, который шептал «Нет-нет-нет»... У них появлялись новые заклинания, которые, как ни странно, действовали на окружающих даже без магии и палочек.

— В дом, живо! — скомандовала миссис Уизли Краучу, и тот послушался, украдкой озираясь по сторонам. Гарри следил за ним, позволяя Джинни обнимать себя, и не хотел трогаться с места.

Он был почти уверен, что произойдет в доме. Вряд ли Барти Крауч-младший вот так запросто раскроет секреты Темного Лорда...

***

Рассвет коснулся надгробий, окрашивая их в кораллово-оранжевые оттенки. Гарри держал палочку наготове, хотя эта мера предосторожности никак не оправдала себя за последние часы. Барти раскапывал могилу за могилой, вытаскивал кости, надкусывал их, обнюхивал и отбрасывал прочь. Даже если бы он нашел острую кость, особого вреда Гарри он бы все равно не причинил, потому что едва держался на ногах.

— Вот-вот-вот-вот... — беспрестанно шептал Барти.

Гарри устал одергивать его и призывать к тишине. Если бы магглы могли найти их здесь — они давно помешали бы осквернению могил.

— Вот-вот-вот...

Гарри показалось, что интонация Барти изменилась — переполнилась предвкушением.

— Что там? Нашел?

— Нашел-нашел-нашел... — зачастил Барти.

— Дай сюда, — приказал Гарри.

Барти вцепился в находку двумя руками и прижал к груди. Солнце высветило синеву его кожи, болезненные оттенки человека на грани истощения. Но сейчас Гарри видел, что каждая мышца в этом хилом теле напряжена. Барти спрятал добычу под тюремной робой и попытался бежать.

— Инкарцеро, — устало произнес Гарри, связывая ноги Пожирателя. Тот явно был готов к такому повороту событий, потому что ловко сгруппировался, рухнул на землю и сжался, накрыв собой находку.

— Я все исправлю, мой лорд, я все исправлю... — услышал Гарри. Он подошел вплотную, направил палочку на Барти и приказал:

— Отдай.

— Нет, — решительно отозвался Барти, сжался сильнее, спрятал голову, колени и руки под себя.

— Если ты не отдашь добровольно — я наложу Империо, Барти. У меня нет времени на игры. Отдай сейчас же, — повторил Гарри.

— Зачем? Зачем тебе? — по-детски жалобно спросил Барти, вывернув шею. Одним глазом теперь он смотрел на Гарри, но продолжал прятать найденное под собой.

— Мне нужно оружие Темного Лорда, Барти. Без него мы все обречены. МАКУСА уничтожен, Министерство, скорее всего, в осаде, а возможно тоже пало... Не знаю, зачем я говорю тебе — ты же сумасшедший...

— Я все понимаю, — сказал Барти. Его глаз, обращенный на Гарри, перестал бегать из стороны в сторону, теперь он смотрел осмысленно, пристально.

— Ты понимаешь, в каком мы положении? — удивился Гарри. Он даже не ожидал, что еще умеет делать это.

— Мальчишка в отчаянии... мальчишка готов на все... — глаз Барти вновь блеснул безумием.

— Да, — устало подтвердил Гарри. — Я готов на все. Мне нужно оружие Темного Лорда, чтобы начать переговоры с магглами. Ты либо дашь мне его сам, либо я заберу его силой.

— Гарри Поттер должен знать... — продолжил Барти, будто игнорируя сказанное Гарри, — что Темный Лорд предвидел такой исход.

— Неужели? — Гарри провел ладонью по лицу, надеясь, что это поможет ему еще хоть несколько секунд сохранять концентрацию. Он не спал уже пару дней. Или дольше... но это не имело значения.

— Гарри Поттер может получить... оружие, — Барти приподнялся, встал на колени, продолжая прижимать что-то к груди. — Но Гарри Поттеру придется заплатить цену.

— Сколько? — спросил Гарри.

— Свою жизнь, — глаза Барти счастливо блеснули.

— Мне не до шуток.

— Я не шучу, — Барти улыбался, в нем не было и тени безумия. Он встал, отряхнул робу одной рукой, а потом вытянул перед Гарри другую, в которой все это время было зажато кольцо.

— Что это? — спросил Гарри.

— Возьми... возьми... — ответил Барти, пододвигая ладонь ближе.

— Что это такое?

— Пророчество, — улыбнулся безумный Барти. За последний час он так часто становился сумасшедшим, что Гарри привык.

— Какое пророчество?

— Пророчество о Темном Лорде и мальчике, который станет его концом и началом...

Гарри проглотил подступивший к горлу комок, перехватил палочку и приказал:

— Выкладывай.

Его голос не дрожал, но мысли переплелись причудливым узлом, и он остро почувствовал, что больше никогда не увидит Джинни. Хорошо, что она так долго обнимала его на прощанье. Ей будет, что вспомнить.

— Вы хотели остановить его... — прошептал Барти, пододвигаясь с кольцом на вытянутой руке, пока Гарри отступал назад, двигаясь вдоль могил.

— Что ты несешь? Я был младенцем. Темный Лорд убил моих родителей.

— Да-да, все так, — охотно согласился Барти. — Темный Лорд искал мальчика...

— Он хотел убить меня, — вырвалось у Гарри. Несмотря на все эти годы, он все еще не мог забыть, что в мире существовал волшебник, одержимый желанием лишить его жизни.

— О да, о да-а-а, — простонал Барти. Гарри заставил себя не отворачиваться, хотя этот голос вызывал отвращение.

— Что за пророчество? Выкладывай, Барти, сейчас же, — приказал Гарри.

— О, вы так похожи... вы так похожи... вам не хватает маленькой детали, вот, возьмите, — улыбнулся Барти, протягивая кольцо.

Гарри решил, что пойдет до конца, и забрал его из руки Пожирателя. Согретый чужим телом металл показался обычной побрякушкой.

— Да-да-да... — обрадовался Барти.

— Ничего не происходит, — сказал Гарри, глядя на обезумевшее лицо.

Должно быть, сознание возвращалось к Барти лишь ненадолго. Большую часть времени он пребывал там же, куда отправил Алису и Фрэнка.

Гарри посмотрел на крупный камень в кольце, который отливал чернотой, и спросил, почти не рассчитывая на ответ:

— Это оружие?

— Оружие? — удивился Барти. — О, нет-нет-нет, это символ! Символ величия... символ Его величия...

— Проклятье! — крикнул Гарри. — Зачем, во имя Мерлина, мне нужно его величие, если я не смогу с его помощью заставить магглов отступить?!

— Но ведь мальчик может заставить кого угодно, — склонив голову на бок, улыбнулся Барти.

Гарри подумал, что тот говорит о пытке в Норе.

Этим поступком Гарри не гордился, но ему нужно было продолжить поиски. От этого зависели не только жизни Джинни и ее родственников, но в каком-то смысле судьба всего волшебного мира.

— Прости, — выдавил из себя Гарри.

Ему действительно было жаль. Где-то в глубине души. Возможно, после сытного ужина и долгого сна раскаяние накатит на него в полную силу, но пока все, что он мог — произнести простое слово.

— О, за что мальчик просит прощенья? — удивился Барти. — Ах, вы про это... Ну что вы, сущие пустяки. В Азкабане каждый день я получал в сто раз больше. Забудем об этом, Гарри Поттер, я не обижен. Как хорошо, что напоследок я все же увидел вас. Темный Лорд будет счастлив, что его план воплотится в жизнь...

— Темный Лорд мертв, — уверенно ответил Гарри.

— Ну разумеется, — согласился Барти, страстно кивая. Спутанные поседевшие волосы копной болтались перед его лицом.

— Хочешь сказать, он может... вернуться? Он уже пытался много лет назад, с помощью философского камня... но у него ничего не вышло.

— Не тот камень, не то время, — ответил Барти. — Позвольте рассказать вам сказку, Гарри Поттер...

— Выкладывай.

— Если вы хотите спасти мир, вам придется умереть, — сказал Барти.

— Это вся сказка? Послушай, я не настолько измотан, чтобы этого было достаточно. Как же счастливый конец?

— Это и есть счастливый конец, Гарри Поттер! Ваша смерть станет началом его жизни. Разве не замечательно? Вы позволите ему вновь ступить на землю, и с каждым шагом Пророчество будет исполняться. Наступит долгий холод, придет тьма... — голос Барти приобрел театральные нотки, словно тот сдавал экзамен по Прорицаниям.

Гарри старался слушать внимательно, чтобы вычленить правду из бреда.

— ... великий змей оплетет землю, поймает свой хвост, и время остановится...

— У Темного Лорда есть василиск? — спросил Гарри, задумчиво поворачивая кольцо в руке. Рассвет окрашивал черный камень алым, и на секунду Гарри показалось, что в глубине спрятана капля крови.

— У Темного Лорда есть власть над всеми тварями земными, — ответил Барти, глядя исподлобья, его голова слегка раскачивалась в такт музыке, которую Гарри не слышал.

— Он хорошенько промыл вам мозги, — ответил он.

Барти дернулся, будто от пощечины, замер и замолчал. Но спустя несколько секунд, когда он заговорил вновь, его голос звучал иначе. Он обрел силу и уверенность. Низкий мягкий голос разносил слова над кладбищем. Птицы вспорхнули с веток и улетели, когда он начал говорить:

— Мальчику посчастливилось стать избранником, как когда-то повезло моему лорду. Мальчик колеблется... и я здесь, чтобы выполнить последнюю волю моего лорда, я здесь, чтобы искупить вину. Я здесь, чтобы рассказать мальчику правду. Мальчик был рожден, чтобы уничтожить Темного Лорда. В нужный день, в нужный час, под нужной луной... Темный Лорд знал все о грядущем, ибо время не властно над теми, кто стоит над миром. Так же и ты знаешь, что все, что случится сегодня, давно стало прошлым и вошло в легенды. Но Темный Лорд знал, что множество волшебников... великое множество падет от руки недостойных. И когда мы узнали... когда я — я! — узнал обо всем... О, как я просил его отступить. Как просил его отказаться от участи, уготованной...

Гарри не мог больше выносить бред безумца:

— Довольно. Мне нужно оружие.

— Оно в твоих руках, — улыбнулся Барти. — Надень кольцо. Отдай мне волшебную палочку. Один миг, короткая вспышка, и Темный Лорд возродится.

— Нет, — ответил Гарри. — Мне не нужно, чтобы Темный Лорд возрождался, Барти, и я заставлю тебя. Ты помнишь, что я могу быть убедительным?

Барти задрожал и упал на колени, засунув пальцы в рот. Его зубы стали часто дрожать — он обкусывал кожу и огрызки ногтей.

— Как использовать кольцо? — спросил Гарри, надеясь, что Барти был достаточно напуган.

— Наденьте его, — дрожащим голосом ответил Барти и стал отвешивать мелкие поклоны, не вынимая рук изо рта. — Наденьте его, мой лорд, и вы услышите топот копыт.

— Кольцо позволяет управлять магическими существами? — нахмурился Гарри. По выражению лица Барти он видел, что тот абсолютно уверен в успехе, но вытащить из сумасшедшего что-то дельное оказалось почти невыполнимой задачей.

— Кольцо позволяет управлять чем угодно, мой лорд, — отозвался Барти. — Кем угодно, мой лорд. Вам нужно только умереть, и все! Я обещаю! Только умереть!

— Я. Никогда. Не. Пойду. На. Это, — отрезал Гарри, сопровождая каждое слово паузой.

Барти перестал раскачиваться и посмотрел на него:

— Но почему? Почему?! Все так, как должно быть в пророчестве!

— Мне плевать, что написано в какой-то бумажке...

— Но, мой лорд, это нигде не написано! — закричал Барти. — Я... я сам совершил эту ошибку... это я виноват, я виноват, что Ему пришлось... это все я, вините меня, убейте меня, если вам так угодно, но я умоляю вас... — он на четвереньках пополз к Гарри. — Прошу вас исполнить Его волю... Не обрекайте себя на то, что вытерпел он. Прошу...

Гарри в последний момент успел отдернуть ногу и не позволил Барти поцеловать ботинок.

— Хватит! Прекрати немедленно. Меня не интересуют ни твое пророчество, ни твой лорд. Мне плевать, что ты вообразил себе. Время уходит, Крауч!

— Время не имеет значения, — заявил Барти, поднимая взгляд, а потом всего себя. Он встал напротив Гарри, счастливо улыбаясь. — Когда вы наденете кольцо, время перестанет иметь значение, Гарри Поттер. Все, что я могу сделать, чтобы искупить свою вину... я могу попросить вас надеть его. И я прошу, — Барти развел руки в стороны, открывая грудь, будто это было последним аргументом. — Пожалуйста. Убейте меня, если вам так хочется, но после — наденьте кольцо.

— Что в нем? — спросил Гарри.

— В нем правда, — улыбнулся Барти. — Оружие, которое вы ищете.

***

Он считал ступени, поднимаясь.

Так глупо.

Можно было обойтись малой кровью. Убить несколько сотен. Спасти миллионы.

— Экспеллиармус!

Они думали, что заклинаниями... магией можно остановить его.

Когда-то, наверное, это было возможно.

Много жизней назад, когда эта вероятность еще находилась в подвешенном состоянии.

Тогда он колебался, занося палочку над Лили Поттер.

Теперь палочка не дрожала.

Он убьет ее и умрет, пытаясь убить Гарри.

В бесконечной темноте они встретятся через несколько лет и вспомнят, с чего все началось, а затем их путь продолжится.

— Только не Гарри! Пожалуйста, только не Гарри!

Несколько раз он пытался объяснить ей, но она ни разу не поняла. Она, как и абсолютное большинство, — не способна понять, что такое наблюдать за временем снаружи.

Если бы не глупость бедного Барти... бедного Барти, который надеялся обогнать время... Возможно, Гарри не пришлось бы умирать дважды.

Но Том помнит, что Гарри не станет обижаться слишком долго. Во всяком случае, не дольше пары минут.

Что такое пара смертей против возможности быть «до» и «после»?

Умирая, Том смотрит в зеленые глаза, отражающие проклятье, и улыбается:

— Мы скоро встретимся, Гарри.

Что такое двадцать лет одиночества против возможности сказать:

— Я тебя ждал.

***

Яркое летнее солнце светило прямо в глаза Барти, и тот изо всех сил пытался закрыться от него, переползая от надгробий под деревья, а затем дальше — к фамильным склепам. Вороны пытались выгнать его из прохладного угла, но он отбился.

— Я все исправил, я все исправил! — важно говорил он птицам, наблюдая, как вспыхивают и гаснут на горизонте бело-черные гроздья пыльных грибов.


End file.
